Alvin and Dave's Phone
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Alvin borrows Dave's phone although Dave warns him not to use up all the data while on his phone.


In the Seville home, Dave and Alvin were having a father and son talk.

"Dave, may I borrow your phone?" Alvin Seville asked.

"Sure, Alvin," Dave Seville replied reluctantly, but firmly added, "But be careful with it and don't stay on there too long."

"Thanks, Dave!" Alvin Seville exclaimed relieved.

"You're welcome," Dave Seville continued, "I'll be home in a while. I just need to pick up a few groceries." Dave started for his exit.

"Bye Dave!" Chipmunks and Chipettes cried.

Dave closed the door on his way out.

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor gave Alvin a suspicious look.

"Dave sure told you, Alvin," Simon said sternly.

"Uh, oh. Dave warned you!" said Brittany.

"You'll be dead meat if you don't listen," Theodore chimed in.

"Dave could ground you and you'll pay the price," Eleanor Miller put in.

"Chillax you guys," Alvin replied dismissively, "Dave is counting on me."

Brittany laughed sarcastically. "Not when you stir up trouble," she admonished.

"I think Britt has a point," Jeanette Miller stated nervously.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Brittany Miller said thankfully.

"Yeah, no problem," Jeanette Miller said with a smile.

"Well, let's get these dishes done before Dave comes home, shall we?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah, I think we shall," Jeanette agreed. The chipettes started washing dishes. Jeanette used a plastic scrubber instead of a sponge for a pan. "Jeanette! You're not doing it right!" Brittany called, "Here, I'll help."

"You're not yelling at her, are you?" Eleanor asked angrily.

"No," Brittany answered, "I'm just showing her what to do."

"Mind if I join?" Simon asked.

"Not at all, Si," replied Brittany.

"May I help, too?" Theodore offered.

"Yes, you may, Theo," Eleanor said cheerfully.

Upon hearing this, Theodore Seville climbed up the chair to the sink and exclaimed, "Oh, thanks, Eleanor!"

Eleanor helped him up and they all washed dishes, except Alvin, who was playing an app game that uses up data on Dave's phone.

…

Dave arrived home with groceries and looked around, seeing that the dishes have been washed, while Alvin was still playing on his phone. "ALVIIIIIN! GET OFF MY PHONE!" Dave Seville scolded, breathing fire.

"Why?" Alvin asked, not understanding why Dave yelled at him all of a sudden.

Dave Seville replied, "You used up all the data!"

Simon was also getting mad, so he yelled sarcastically, "Way to go, Alvin!"

"There you go again, breaking promises!" Brittany Miller shouted, also angry at Alvin.

"Yeah Alvin! Shame, shame, shame!" said Theodore as he rubbed his fingers.

"And you're going to pay for my phone," Dave Seville warned furiously.

Alvin hung his head in guilt and walked up to his room. In there, he brought out his money and handed it to Dave. Then, he returned to his room.

…

Later on, that day, Alvin heard an unexpected knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

Without answering, the knocker stepped in the room. It was Dave. "Look Alvin," he said, "I just came in to see if you were alright." In that moment, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes came behind Dave.

Theodore gave Alvin a cheer up card. It said:

 _Dear Alvin,_

 _Though, you used up all the data on Dave's phone, I hope you feel better soon. No matter the circumstances, you will always be my brother._

 _Love,_

 _Theodore_

"Aw! Thanks, Theo," Alvin marveled.

"You're welcome, Alvin," Theodore replied.

Brittany rubbed Theodore's head in praise. "Good job, Theodore," she said sincerely.

Elanor kissed him. "You're so caring," she said lovingly, "And that's what I love about you."

"You may be kind of a jerk sometimes, but you're still a cool brother," Simon said.

"That I know is true, Simon," Jeanette said, "And I learn that from you." With that, she kissed him passionately.

"I learned my lesson," Alvin said.

"That's good because I was hoping you would," Dave told him and from then on, Alvin kept his promise.

The End

 **AN: I just thought it'd be hilarious if Alvin gets scolded for using up all the data.**


End file.
